


蒸发密令

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Gotham Knight (Movie 2008)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but kind of fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 总而言之，他们住到一起去了。
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	蒸发密令

布鲁斯在黑暗中睁开眼睛。他用了两秒钟判断自己并不在蝙蝠洞，也不在医院里。但空气中仍然存在消毒水的味道，他猜测他至少去过医院。布鲁斯动了动手指，皮肤表面传来拉扯的细微疼痛。

“韦恩先生。”熟悉的声音从床边传来。一只手拧亮了台灯，柔和的光线倾泻而下。

布鲁斯因为突然的光亮眯起眼睛，看到一个身影从黑暗中缓缓现出轮廓。

“……局长？”

“简而言之，布鲁斯·韦恩死于前天的爆炸之中。”吉姆·戈登把报纸推到他面前，“尸体未能寻回，但现场发现了你的DNA。爆炸堵住了工厂的出口，嫌犯已经全部落网。现在的问题在于，我们需要一个证人，而只有你目睹了全程。”

“慢点、慢点。”布鲁斯艰难地用裹满纱布的手指给报纸翻页，“我已经死了？”

戈登显然认为脑震荡让这个本来就脑子空空的富二代懵上加懵，他露出一个带着歉意的微笑，“很遗憾，是的。好在你生前已经把遗嘱的事情处理得很妥帖，阿尔弗雷德继承了你几乎全部的财产，土地暂时会还给哥谭。”他耐心地把已经翻到娱乐版的报纸翻了回去，“现在，韦恩先生，我们想知道你在工厂地下五层干什么？”

“可我还活着呢！”布鲁斯果然慢着半拍，“阿尔弗雷德知道吗？”

“他知道。事实上，就是他提议我们启用证人保护计划。现在外面有不少人想要你的命呢，韦恩先生。”

“那我为什么会在这儿？”布鲁斯问，“我不是应该，我不知道，拿着新身份在某个快乐小岛开启新生活吗？这儿是你家吗？”

“这就是问题所在。”戈登身体前倾，严肃地看着他，“我有理由怀疑FBI也被渗透了。你本来收到的地址是个装满炸/药的房间，所以我不得不先把你放在我这儿。这件事除了你我，没人知道。以及是的，这儿是我家。”

“你不是说已经全员落网了？”

“哥谭的每一次犯罪背后都是一个过于庞大的犯罪网，韦恩先生。为了你的人身安全，我无法告诉你更多。”

“所以我现在必须待在你家里，谁都不能见？”

“是的。”

“也不能联系阿尔弗雷德？”

“我不建议你这样做。”

“那……”布鲁斯犹豫了片刻，“他有对我说什么吗？”

“他说……”戈登回忆起英国绅士过于兴高采烈地收拾行李准备出国的样子，心里划过一丝不忍，“他说你平时干得太厉害了，让你这段时间好好歇息。”清心寡欲的老探长有些脸红，“要我说，虽然你还年轻，还是稍微收敛些好……”

布鲁斯用纱布较少的那只手揉了把脸，“老天。就这些？”

戈登耸了一下肩膀，“就这些。”

布鲁斯缓缓点了点头，随后垂下眼睛，漂亮的睫毛在脸颊上投下阴影。即使戈登已经打定主意公事公办，把这个年轻人藏到庭审了事，也忍不住在他露出难过神色的时候出言安慰：“别担心，孩子。离庭审只有三个月，你很快就可以回去……叱咤风云了。”

布鲁斯的睫毛猛地一颤：“三个月！？”

布鲁斯在身边传来呼唤的时候习惯性地钻进了枕头里：“五分钟……”

“一分钟也没有。”雷厉风行老探长严厉地说，“吃冷掉的早饭对胃不好，而我需要你在这段时间里保持健康。”

“局长？”布鲁斯一只手遮住眼睛，“噢，对。没有阿尔弗雷德了。”

“起床。”

“现在几点了？”

“七点半，怎么了？你昨天睡得很早。起床。”

“吉姆……”布鲁斯翻了个身，朦朦胧胧地问，“我可以解除保护计划吗？”

“这些人是极度危险的罪犯，我们需要保证他们无法脱罪。所以至少庭审以前，我会亲自确保你的安全。庭审以后，虽然我仍然建议你保护自己，但我们不会再对你采取强制措施……”戈登突然听到床上传来平和稳定的呼吸声，“韦恩先生？”

“你一个人住？”

“加上你是两个。”

“我以为我已经死了，不能算数。”

“你在吃一人份的早饭，还会使用一人份的水电费。噢，如果你在担心这个的话，我知道怎么调整开销，不会被人发现端倪。”

“端倪？”

“就是有人会因为不匹配的……算了，当我没说。”

“你的妻子呢？”

“我们早就离婚了，韦恩先生。”

“噢，抱歉。”

“这没什么。别戳那个鸡蛋。”

“你女儿呢？”

“我让她先去亲戚家住一阵……你怎么知道我有女儿？”

“呃。”

“我警告你，不许打她的主意。”

“我当然不……她还是个孩子！老天，你觉得我是什么人啊，变态吗？”

“恕我直言，你给媒体留下的印象并不太好。”

“你有机会自己观察我三个月。你会了解我的。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”

戈登沉默了一会儿。布鲁斯在他面前艰难地控制着刀叉，他无端想起十几年前独自坐着的孩子，左手沾着父亲的血，右手则是母亲的脑浆，“那么，我很期待。”

“……期待？”布鲁斯抬起头。

“尽管媒体把你描述成一个有钱无脑的滥情商人（布鲁斯：“有必要说得这么详细吗？”），我仍然觉得，或许你不是那样的人。可能我错了，但韦恩企业这些年资助了整个哥谭。我看着她一点点变好，布鲁斯。你做出的都是很明智的决定。”

布鲁斯缓缓放下叉子，“那些都是卢修斯的决定。”

“但你要签字的，不是吗？你知道你的钱被用来做慈善，而不是给你添置一辆新车。”

“这么听上去……我真伟大。”

“当其他慈善机构尸位素餐的时候；是的，韦恩先生，请快点把你的早餐吃掉。我还要刷碗。”

布鲁斯独自一人坐在床边观察身上的绷带。他几乎被裹得不用穿睡衣，而他很清楚自己并没有伤得那么严重。显然，阿尔弗雷德在给他包扎的时候连他的旧伤也包了起来，以免招致不必要的怀疑。

戈登的安全意识很好。卧室的窗户都是单向玻璃，门外也安装了相当数量的摄像头。布鲁斯至少在家里的四个地方找到了武器，六个房间里都有报警按钮。另一方面，戈登不在家的时候甚至会特意把厨房里的刀具收进柜子里，桌角也贴上了海绵。布鲁斯确信他就算闭着眼睛在房子里翩翩起舞也不会受到伤害。

但他从未感觉如此不安。

手机被换了新的，身上除了绷带一无所有。他和蝙蝠侠的联系被完整切断，而哥谭仍然是哥谭。一些犯罪团伙的落网或许会让其他人安分些时日，但三个月简直是痴心妄想。他看着窗外的夜色思索。这会儿戈登已经睡着了，但蝙蝠侠不习惯睡得这么早。如果他仍然算蝙蝠侠的话。

布鲁斯走出门，把滴着水的厨房水龙头拧紧。他看向茶几下的隐秘抽屉。

戈登在布鲁斯拆掉绷带的那天晚上炖了鸡汤庆祝。那天他站在门口远远地看着布鲁斯拆掉绷带，换上他年轻时才穿的套头毛衣。对方伤痕遍布的身体在他眼前一闪而过，他忍不住替这孩子感到可惜。但他还没来得及伤感太久，布鲁斯对着过长的袖子发愁的样子又让他笑出了声。

“你年轻的时候穿的衣服这么大吗？”布鲁斯皱着眉把袖子一点点卷上去。

戈登靠在门框上，只是耸了耸肩。这其实是他前妻的恶趣味，给他挑了大一号的高领毛衣，在他试衣服的时候夸他可爱。不过话说回来，没有必要让布鲁斯知道，不是吗？

布鲁斯在袖子卷再次滑回手腕的时候放弃了，“这儿没有我能穿的衣服。”

戈登点了点头，嘴角向下忍住笑容，“好在需要看你的只有我一个。”

布鲁斯抬头瞪他。但他穿着毛茸茸的白色毛衣，这让他看起来比一只猫凶不了多少。戈登快乐地转身离去。

局长在最近的一个案子里陷入了瓶颈。

嫌犯被目击出现在了现场，却没有其他证据。他手上有些细长的划痕，却只说忘记在哪划到的。被抓获的时候口袋里只有一把水果刀，也没有在表面测出鲁米诺血液反应。如果有任何证据，哪怕能证明他当时和受害人共处一室，都会让事情变得容易许多。

他习惯性地开着蝙蝠灯在天台上思索。最近蝙蝠侠一直没有回应。倒不是说这个案子有多需要他……但他确实有一阵子没出现了。或许自己只是在某次离开的时候错过了他，戈登想。早先的时候，他有时会等到半夜，芭芭拉知道怎么照顾自己。但现在不行。

他想到家里嗷嗷待哺的布鲁斯，叹了口气，前去关上了蝙蝠灯。

“嗨，吉姆。”

戈登正小心翼翼地端着汤走向餐桌。就在这个时候他听到布鲁斯开启了对话请求。

“怎么了，布鲁斯？”

他没有抬头，专注于保持汤锅里液面的平衡。

“你喜欢蝙蝠侠吗？”

戈登手一抖，滚烫的汤汁险些洒出来，“开什么玩笑！”他熟练地背诵道，连自己都觉得有点过于熟练了，“尽管他是个好人，但他仍然是个逍遥法外的义警，还经常让我半夜睡不了觉……”

“是么……”布鲁斯的声音带上笑意，“那我想，这个算是证物了，是不是？”

戈登循着声音看过去。布鲁斯斜倚在墙上，暗格的抽屉毫无礼貌地拉开着。他把手肘放在拉开的抽屉上，朝他晃着一枚锃亮的蝙蝠镖。

戈登现在确信有汤洒出来了。他快步走完最后几米，把汤锅放到餐桌上，然后迅速地冲过去夺回了蝙蝠镖。

“你是怎么——不许乱翻我的东西！”

“啊。”

戈登凶巴巴地把蝙蝠镖放回抽屉，再把抽屉塞回墙里。当他看回布鲁斯的时候，对方无辜地看着他，正试着把手指往衣服上蹭。

“你划着了？”戈登吓了一跳，赶紧把人拦住。

布鲁斯看了看手上的血，又看了看一脸紧张的戈登。

“哎呀。”他说。

“记得把沾到血的东西擦干净。”布鲁斯在戈登找医疗箱的时候指使道。

“我会的。”戈登找到了创可贴，“抱歉划伤了你，但你不应该乱翻我的东西。”

“我是说，真的擦干净。”布鲁斯无视了他的警告，一只手被戈登抓着贴创可贴，另一只又把蝙蝠镖拿了出来，“边边角角。”

他把蝙蝠镖锋利的一面给戈登看。尽管两侧并没有留下血迹，但最为锋利的一边上仍能隐约看到液体反射着灯光。

“真的……”戈登拿起来看了看，忽然想到了什么。

“我有事出去一趟，你先自己把汤喝了。”他猛地起身，从茶几底下抽出了一个文档，带上手机就冲出了家门。布鲁斯点了点头，双手背在头后，像任何一个无聊的孩子一样仰倒在沙发上，在关门声响起以后把没关好的抽屉踢了回去。

平心而论，戈登对两人的相处的模式十分习惯。除去布鲁斯之前在水果刀男的案子里无意的提示——他们回去重新检查了受害人的家里，果然在柜子上摊开的一本杂志侧边检测到了血迹——尽管没有熟悉到促膝长谈的地步，但布鲁斯已经不会在被迫起床的时候露出杀人的目光了。或许他仍然在不爽，但戈登的毛绒睡衣让它的杀伤力显著下降。有那么一会儿他忽然理解了前妻的审美。

此外，他会在戈登看案子的时候玩他的电脑。但当他拿回电脑的时候，又没有看到新增的搜索记录。增加的只有主页上一个图标是小丑的游戏，戈登从没点开过。说他是偏见吧，他对一切小丑深恶痛绝。

他本以为这样的平静会一直维持下去。玩笑话，蓝眼睛，推开门的时候亮起的灯。他年轻的时候没能保护的孩子长大了，而且至少目前来看身心健康。而除了时不时会碰伤自己以外，布鲁斯看起来确实在享受假期。

此时，戈登正坐在沙发上，给茶几边缘也贴上海绵。布鲁斯坐在他对面，有一搭没一搭地听着他的教训。

“我真的是搞不懂你，怎么这样还能碰着。”戈登难以理解地说。

布鲁斯用冰袋按着腿，布料底下的皮肤肿了一片。

“我怎么就从没在家里撞着腿呢。”

“我还不太适应你这儿的空间……”布鲁斯目光游移。

“真是抱歉，我买房子的时候没想到家里有朝一日会住进一个哥谭首富。”戈登愤愤不平地把那段海绵贴紧，又用小腿碰了碰，确保它再也不能把人碰伤。

“你想得太小了。”

“那怎样，美国首富？”

“如果我想。”

“哈。”戈登被他逗笑了，“你和那只鸭子谁有钱？”

戈登确信他当时只是随口一说，但布鲁斯看起来认真地陷入了思索。

“不，别告诉我。”他咕哝道。

“怎么，你嫉妒了？”布鲁斯身体前倾，露出一个欠揍的笑容。

“有什么好嫉妒的？”戈登说，“还不是落到我家来吃麦片了。”

布鲁斯收敛了笑意。他想说其实阿尔弗雷德随时可以把他带到更安全的地方，远离下午一点以前起床、简陋的饮食和过于柔软的床垫。但当戈登说他会在哥谭最黑暗的势力手里藏住他的时候，布鲁斯知道他是认真的。不是因为布鲁斯的地位，只是因为他需要把一批罪犯送进监牢，即使有人向他提供了相当高昂的价格，让他调换FBI给他的地址。

于是，布鲁斯突然想要给他一个拥抱。然后说句谢谢。或许是替哥谭。

下一秒，他看到有一个细小的红点在戈登胸口游移不定。他猛地起身，把戈登按倒在沙发上。子弹从他的衣服上擦过，噗的一声没入沙发的填充物里。他感觉后背仿佛要燃烧起来。

戈登在布鲁斯扑过来的时候迷茫了一秒，但玻璃破碎的声音让他清醒过来。他迅速抱着布鲁斯滚下沙发，把他藏在茶几和沙发的缝隙之间。

“谢谢？”布鲁斯不太确定地说。

“你受伤了吗？”戈登迅速从沙发下面摸出一把枪。

布鲁斯摇了摇头，“快去。”

戈登追出了门。布鲁斯艰难地从缝隙里站起身，朝着另一个方向快步走去。

戈登一点都不想以这样的方式和他的老朋友再会。

他穿着毛绒袜子，毛绒睡衣，而对方一身整齐的黑色制服，披风在背后猎猎飞舞。

不酷。

“好久不见。”他尴尬地招呼道。

蝙蝠侠没理他，大步走过去，把已经被制/伏的狙击手按在天台边缘，肉体撞击石块的声音足以让那人刻骨铭心。

“谁派你来的？”他低声吼道。

那人吓得发抖，一句话都说不出来。

“很好（Good-）。”蝙蝠侠看着他的眼睛，嘴角一挑，“再见了（-bye）。”

说完就把那人丢了下去，任凭凄厉的叫声划过夜空。

蝙蝠侠在重物落地的声音响起以前收住了绳子，在戈登不赞同的注视中把他拉了回来。这一次他摘掉了绳子，而是在天台边缘抓着他的衣领，任由那人紧紧地抱着他的一只手臂，眼里溢满泪花。

“学会说话了吗？”蝙蝠侠作势要松手。

狙击手涕泪横流地喊出一个名字。

“那是我之前的案子。”戈登皱起眉，“他已经在黑门里了，怎么联系的你？”

“我不知道……”他哭喊着，“他很久以前就给我下了命令，这样他入狱以后就不会被怀疑……请别伤害我……”

“最后一个问题。”蝙蝠侠把他拉近，紧紧地盯着他的眼睛，“你是怎么看到里面的？”

他指着那把狙击枪，“热感镜头……我没想杀你女儿，局长……我只是收钱办事……”

蝙蝠侠一用力，把他脸朝下摔到了天台上。他转向戈登，“交给你了。”

“当然交给我了。”戈登给他拷上蝙蝠手铐，痛恨自己出门太急什么都没拿，“好极了，我还在担心你是不是出了什么事。你知道你可以隔三岔五回应一下蝙蝠灯的吧……”

他抬起头。

“他刚刚飞走了……局长。”被都市传说吓出心理阴影的狙击手抽泣着说。

等到戈登处理完他的历史遗留问题已经是后半夜了。他回到家，房间里灯还亮着，但空无一人。

“布鲁斯？”他喊道。没有人应答。

他忍不住骂了一句，扬高了声调四处寻找，“布鲁斯！”

“这儿呢，这儿呢。”

他收起枪，快步走过去。布鲁斯头发乱得像刚戴过一顶紧得要命的毛线帽，脸颊还挂着汗水。他从床后面探出头，“结束了吗？”

“结束了，他们只是来找我的。”戈登呼出一口气，“你快把我心脏病吓出来了。”

“听上去不怎么样。”布鲁斯咕哝着。

“孩子，你在哥谭当警察——好警察，得罪人就必不可少。”戈登说，“如果你觉得在这儿危险——”

“我是说心脏病。”布鲁斯说，“你真有吗？”

戈登翻了个白眼，本来准备好的演讲又回到肚子里，“没有。”

布鲁斯点了点头，带着虚假的笑容松了口气。

“不代表你就可以吓我了。”戈登指着他补上。

当晚布鲁斯在戈登到家以后就睡着了。戈登悄悄推开他的卧室门，看见黑暗中被子的隆起。除了做噩梦的时候，布鲁斯睡觉向来悄无声息。戈登掩上门，走回沙发上坐下。没有人在刚刚经历了死亡威胁以后还能像布鲁斯一样安然入梦的，如果有，戈登也不是其中一个。

他低着头回忆刚刚发生的一切。手指摸过沙发上的弹痕，在脑海中试着描绘弹道。戈登渐渐皱紧了眉，趴到了茶几边上，那里果然有还没擦干净的一点血迹。他去找出了医药箱。这几天由于布鲁斯经常碰伤自己，他买了过多的医疗用品，多到他自己都看不出被用掉了多少。侦探的直觉让他把一切紧密相连，戈登感到一阵怒火蹿上头顶。

戈登想立刻把布鲁斯从床上拽起来，拎着他的领子问他为什么不告诉自己他被子弹打伤了。为什么表现得像这件事没有发生过。在给他做完包扎以后，他要极端暴躁地对他吼叫，质问他到底对自己掩藏了多少事情。

他怒气冲冲地推开门。

布鲁斯仍在睡着。客厅泄漏的光亮让他不适地翻了个身，背朝着戈登，就好像他全然不知道他的怒火。

“三点了，吉姆。”他在被子里说，“今天我不要七点半起床。”

戈登的怒火熄灭了。

“你为什么不和我说？”戈登进行了三次深呼吸，低声问道。

“不想让你担心，”布鲁斯含含糊糊地说，“仅此而已。”

“听着，布鲁斯，我现在有一个严肃的事情要问你。”戈登本来想把这事留到白天，大家都得体地穿着衣服，或许端着茶，面对面，像成年人一样。但不知道为什么，他有某种预感，如果他这一刻不问，他就永远不会知道了。

“嗯。”布鲁斯哼声应答。

“之前在沙发那会儿，你扑到了我身上，就好像你要……”戈登严肃地开口，“开始一段情事。”

布鲁斯喷笑出声，他揉着眼睛坐了起来，“我没有。”

“你最好没有。”戈登说，“我只是把你在这儿留到庭审。没想在你的‘睡过’名单上出现。”

“如果你仔细看过那份名单，你就会知道我不是那么随便的人。”

“还真——”戈登怒火中烧，“随便你怎么说。但既然你说了不是，那就让我们面对另一个话题，”

“你为什么能在那家伙射击的瞬间保护我？”

“为什么？”布鲁斯皱起眉，“我以为你的态度会再感激一点。”

“一股更强烈的情绪战胜了它。”戈登大声说，“你想知道是什么吗？”

“愤怒……？”布鲁斯观察着他的表情。

“是恐惧！”戈登喊道。

布鲁斯因为他的音量稍微瑟缩了一下，“那你的恐惧可真够吓人。”

“不会比一枚子弹更吓人。我在你小的时候看到你试图用火烧自己，从天台上往下跳——但我以为那都过去了！”戈登越走越近，“你他妈是猫吗，看见一个红点就扑过去？”

“我救了你的领带。”

“我的领带不需要你来救！”戈登喊着，“我是一个在哥谭工作了十几年的警探，而你，布鲁斯，不是！”

“好吧，好吧。没必要搅得天翻地覆的。”布鲁斯揉了揉耳朵，“那我就说实话吧，你那条领带确实不需要。它差劲透了。”

“我在和你说正事！”

“领带标志着一个人的外在形象，局长，它们的作用不可估量。”

“布鲁斯！”

“你能不能小点声？”布鲁斯说，“你没想过不是一切事情之间都有关联的吗？我扑到你身上，然后子弹和我擦身而过。你的警探思路让你把他们联系到一起。但说不定我只是想给你一个拥抱呢？因为一次意外，一次巧合，我以前所有的磕磕碰碰都是故意的了？讲点道理，吉姆。我现在困得要命。”

“抱歉。”戈登又做了几个深呼吸，“抱歉。”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩。

“抱歉，”他第三次说，“我——我想我确实太害怕了。想到你可能因此而死，这件事超过了我的底线。”

“这听上去……”布鲁斯犹豫了一下，“很感人，但你其实不必太担心。我已经把相关的录音存进你的电脑里了，所以即使我在这段时间出了什么事……”

“不是庭审的事！”戈登要被这个没有重点的孩子气出问题了，让委婉和自制见鬼去吧，“我担心的是你。一直是你。从你第一次坐在那里听我讲话开始，每次我见到你总是因为你又想出了某种新法子伤害自己……”

“嘿，那是战胜恐惧。”

“结果上来看并无分别：你总在受伤，而我无法解决这件事。你知道这有多让人绝望吗？”

“哇噢，要不是你刚刚那段关于‘留到庭审’的演讲，我简直以为你是爱上我了。”

戈登的沉默让布鲁斯心里一跳，“局长？”

“其实我不介意的，你知道吧……”布鲁斯开始紧张，而他一紧张就会开始胡说八道，“你看……这事情不违法不乱伦，对于和我相关的情感纠纷里面算是最简单的了……而且，我也不是不喜……”

“闭嘴吧，布鲁斯。”戈登说，“就这一次，闭嘴吧。”

布鲁斯咬住嘴唇，抬眼看他。

“谢谢你救了我的命，”戈登疲惫地说，“晚安，布鲁斯。”

他关上了房门，把布鲁斯还给了黑暗。

“晚安。”布鲁斯安静地回答。

马克杯和桌子轻叩的声音在耳边响起。戈登惊讶地抬起头，发现布鲁斯在他手边放下了一杯冒着热气的咖啡。

“早上好。”布鲁斯说。

“谢谢……？”戈登迟疑地说。他思索着这件事背后的意义。这是某种示好，毫无疑问。但昨晚的事情并非小孩子吵架，给颗糖就能重归于好。布鲁斯有太多事情在隐瞒他，尽管这孩子从小就认识他，（也许没那么认真地）看着戈登一路守护哥谭。戈登把他当作朋友，至少，而对这个亿万富翁来说，这段经历不过就是茶余酒后的谈资罢了。这个事实让他恼火，而布鲁斯的所为又无可指摘，反而是他在不断越界。

“别担心，只是咖啡。”布鲁斯咕哝着，从他手中抽过报纸，坐到沙发上去了。

戈登叹了口气，看着手指蹭到的油墨印。这改变不了什么。

不过，如果戈登知道改变所需要的代价的话，他或许会希望事情就停留在此刻。

[以下内容的原作是蝙蝠侠:哥谭骑士(2008)第四个故事，他们不属于我，我只是在脑补后续]

这个夜晚注定不同寻常。不过对于和哥谭打了一辈子交道的戈登来说，风平浪静才令人更加不安。蝙蝠侠击退了杀手鳄，救出了红衣主教，代价是肩膀上的狰狞伤口和体内喧嚣的稻草人毒素。直升机接上了伤员，在夜风中戈登的外套和蝙蝠侠的披风一道随风飘扬。

“上来。”戈登喊道，对他伸出手。

蝙蝠侠抬起满是鲜血的手臂遮挡直升机投射而下的大片光芒。逆光和毒素让一切表情模糊不清，但他不用看也知道除了戈登和他刚救下的那位好先生，其他人必然对他恐惧万分。

他放下了手臂，“或许下次吧。”

他打算展开披风，飞入夜色中的哥谭。带着这么多血气的布鲁斯没办法再用桌子角隐瞒过去。第二天他会给戈登打电话，告诉他自己觉得他家里确实太不安全，所以他逃跑了，阿尔弗雷德会保护好他。

尽管阿尔弗雷德还在欧洲享受他的假期。他近日行事低调，也瞒过了他的管家。

但戈登伸出手拦住了他。局长迅速地跳下了直升机，站在他面前：“我坚持。”

“局长，”蝙蝠侠迅速地后退了一小步。

“别把你的血滴得满哥谭都是。”戈登说，“而且，这也是大家共同的请求。”

他看向直升机，它稳稳地停在几步开外，卷起凌厉的风浪，里面仍然一片漆黑。他能看清的只有戈登被风浪雕刻的脸，一如既往地带着忧虑和真诚。

蝙蝠侠跳上了直升机，躲开了警员试图扶他的手。戈登跟在后面，脸上的笑容有些隐藏不住。

“可以走了。”戈登对着驾驶员喊道。

蝙蝠侠用戈登递来的外套按住伤口，偏着头看向窗外。毒素仍然在他的血管里横冲直撞，他看着他最爱的城市沉在化不开的雾气里，被黑暗和鲜血铺满，被他所恐惧的一切铸就。他发现自己仍然爱着它。

他听见前面坐着的两位警员在谈话。其中一位还驾驶着直升机，他想，安全意识极差。

“神圣的卷饼甜甜圈儿啊！”其中一位用悄悄话的音量破了音，“他就在我身后！”

“省省吧，他不会和你讲话的。”另一位说，“我们都知道他只和局长讲话。你还没赢得他的信任，伙计。”

“那签名呢？你觉得他会给我签名吗？”

“我不知道。如果你要试试的话，帮我也求一份。我女儿爱惨他了。”

“你还说我异想天开。”

“拜托，我在开直升机！你指望我做点什么？”

两个人像任何一对搭档一样在前排低声聊着天。戈登正忙着处理红衣主教的身体状况，没有注意到他的几位下属都说了些什么。蝙蝠侠并未察觉自己勾起了嘴角，但他确实闭上了眼睛。

他们很快降落到地面上，鉴于他刚刚在地底，这比自己飞确实要快上许多。他稳着脚步跳下直升机，发现两位警员紧张而兴奋地看着他，早先坐在他前面那位几乎趴在了窗户上。他对他们点了点头。

“我知道你肯定不会去医院，但你需要立刻得到医疗帮助。”戈登说，“你……你可以开我的车，回你住的地方，我不知道，蝙蝠洞？”

蝙蝠侠沉默地压着肩膀。不提这事的安全隐患，他其实不是很确定目前混乱的视野是否允许他开那么远的路。

“或者你也可以先去一趟，”戈登吞咽了一下，“我家，”在停顿的衬托下，这句话显得太快了一点，“我最近正好买了过多的医疗用品……”

蝙蝠侠看向警车边的几位警员。

“噢，他们不会到处去说这件事的，我相信他们。”戈登说，“都是我亲自挑的人。”

尽管蝙蝠侠很怀疑局长的选人标准里是不是包括了‘对蝙蝠侠的看法’这道送命题，但他点了点头。“好。”蝙蝠侠在夜色的掩护下潜向戈登的汽车。

“等等等等，”戈登在他试图打开后备箱的时候面露惊恐，“我刚刚说什么来着？你坐后座。或者副驾驶。别让那几个孩子觉得我要把你绑架了。”

他最后坐了副驾驶。肩膀的血透过外套流下去，戈登别想再穿这件衣服了。衣服的主人看了他一眼，沉默着踩着油门。蝙蝠侠抿着嘴，试图阻止更多血液流到座椅上。

汽车停稳后，戈登迅速地打开家门，轻车熟路地找出了四个医疗箱。他本以为蝙蝠侠会在门口，或者天台，等着他，但当他转过身，却发现蝙蝠侠不知道什么时候给自己倒了杯水，正沉默地往里面加盐。

“……抱歉。”蝙蝠侠拿着杯子，丝毫不像抱歉。

戈登艰难地笑了笑，“不必，只是家里还住了一个朋友，我怕吵醒了他。”他小心地走到布鲁斯的房间门口，那扇门虚掩着，戈登轻轻地推开一个缝隙，看到黑暗中隆起的被子堆。布鲁斯仍然睡得悄无声息。他呼出一口气，转过身的时候带着自己都没意识到的微笑。然后他发现蝙蝠侠冷酷地看着他，喝空的杯子被丢进了水槽。

“朋友？”蝙蝠侠嘲讽道。

戈登脸色发红。人们不经常在半夜推开朋友的房门，确实如此。他希望自己刚刚不要显得太像一个老父亲。

“伤势要紧。”戈登说，“沙发？”

蝙蝠侠看了看戈登的旧沙发和上面新鲜的弹孔，又看了看自己满身的鲜血和腥气。

“天台。”他简短地说。

戈登安静地看着蝙蝠侠给自己清理伤口、缝针、裹纱布。尽管手指有些不稳，他仍然扎得十分漂亮。在最后一个结打好以后，蝙蝠侠闭上眼睛，在夜风中稍事休息。

“我那个朋友……”戈登开口。

蝙蝠侠突然看过来的目光吓了他一跳。

“他最近很不对劲。”戈登说，“我觉得他有事情瞒着我。”

蝙蝠侠哼了一声。

“倒不是说我想委托你……但你确实是一个侦探，或许是世界上最好的。我想请你帮个忙。”

“调查他的秘密？”

戈登摇了摇头，“调查我的感情。”

蝙蝠侠迟疑了几秒，“朋友？”他重复道。

“我看着他长大的，”戈登说，“布鲁斯。我从他失去亲人的那个晚上开始看着他，那天晚上我从未如此希望我能改变哥谭，避免这样的惨剧再次发生。他是个非常坚强的孩子，同时背负了太多痛苦。我曾想保护他，但他突然消失在公众视野。他回来以后变了一个人，就像忘记了伤痛一样。”他低声说着，没去看蝙蝠侠的反应，“直到最近，他因为一个案子住到我家里，而我发现他从未忘记。他仍然是那个疼痛并渴望着疼痛的孩子，而我对此无能为力。这让我不安、愤怒、恐惧，我曾以为这些是出于他的欺骗。”

戈登看向蝙蝠侠，“但或许不是。或许只是因为我在乎他。”

在戈登为布鲁斯立传的时候，蝙蝠侠沉默着，不可抑制地为此分神。毒素的影响在某个陷入回忆的瞬间放大，耳畔再次传来孩童嘶哑的尖叫和带着回音的枪响。他猛地一颤。

“怎么了？”戈登立刻问，“你冷吗？”

他摇了摇头。这是一个徒劳的问题，因为戈登身上只有一件外套，那已经给他了，还被他浸透了血。但戈登总是问这些徒劳的问题，你疼不疼，那些幻觉是不是还在，之类的。就好像知道这个能对状况有所改观一样。无法落实的关心，这在蝙蝠侠看来毫无必要。

至于布鲁斯是否需要这个，那是布鲁斯需要考虑的问题。

戈登坐得离他近了点。

“我刚从下水道出来。”他提醒。

“你身上的血腥味盖过了一切。”戈登安慰道。

就好像那会好到哪里去一样。蝙蝠侠不置可否地哼了一声。

戈登犹豫了片刻才开口，“不过睡前还是要洗个澡比较好。”

蝙蝠侠抬头看着他。在戈登温和的注视中，他叹了口气：“你什么时候知道的。”

“我能看出被子底下有没有人。”戈登笑了笑。“芭芭拉从来就不是一个听话的孩子。”

有一会儿天台上只能听见风声。戈登在一阵微妙的眩晕之中意识到他们刚才屏住了呼吸。

他呼出气，放轻了声音，“说点什么。”

布鲁斯看向他，试着扯了扯嘴角，“肩膀好疼。”

戈登递了一瓶止痛药。布鲁斯接过去，发现药瓶已经被攥得温热。

布鲁斯在第二天早上七点半习惯性睁开了眼睛。他在脑子里痛骂了吉姆三分钟，随后再次沉入睡眠。

戈登在七点睁开眼。他深吸一口气，手指触碰雪白的墙壁。一墙之隔的是布鲁斯。蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯。他恍惚地洗漱、晨跑、准备早餐，任凭其中一份渐渐冷掉。他凝视着那枚普通的煎蛋。

老天啊，他想，蝙蝠侠昨天给我做了咖啡。我无法在第二天早上七点半叫醒他了。

“早上好。”布鲁斯在下午一点满足地走出了房间。

“早。”戈登坐在餐桌旁边，双目无神地把午饭推了过去。布鲁斯发现这些食材或多或少与营养补充有所联系。

“原来这就可以阻止你恐怖的叫醒服务，”布鲁斯说，“我早该告诉你的。”

戈登空洞地点了点头，又摇了摇头：“只是因为你昨天失血过多。”

“哈。”布鲁斯笑了一声，用没有绷带的那只手拿起叉子，他看了一眼戈登，笑容渐渐凝固了，“你……不是认真的吧？”

戈登抬起头，“为什么不？”

“我是说……”布鲁斯比划着，“我晚上不睡觉。”

“问题就在这里，布鲁斯，”戈登双手交叠，“你的管家让你这段时间好好休息——我现在知道他是什么意思了——而你没有。你想让他知道这件事吗？”

“吉姆·戈登。”布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠的嗓音说，“你要挟我。”

“八点。不能再晚了。”戈登妥协道。

“十二点半。”

“九点。”

“十二点二十九。”

“布鲁斯，”戈登说，“你可以晚上早些睡。”

“为什么？”布鲁斯绝望地问。为什么知道他真实工作的人总要劝他罢工？他热爱他的工作。

他低头用叉子戳着面包。戈登看着他的布鲁斯状态，实在难以把这个年轻人和哥谭的传说生物联系起来，“任何一个认识你的人都会这样想的。”

他实在是太值得一个布鲁西式的人生了。

“就一周。”戈登劝说道，“让重案组那些孩子们锻炼一下。”

布鲁斯移开视线，看起来像在走神。但戈登毫不怀疑他正在脑海中整理近期哥谭反派的一切动向，惊讶于他能把这件事做得如此不着痕迹。

“好吧。假期。”布鲁斯最后说，“就一周。”

戈登松了口气，微笑起来，“好选择。”

布鲁斯哼了一声。戈登发现自己开始不由自主地把他和蝙蝠侠放到一起。他再也不会被蝙蝠侠的冷哼吓到了。

（除了当蝙蝠侠真的这样做的时候，他还是为此后背一冷。）

-END


End file.
